


Stable relationship

by SwanQueen_Adventures



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, equestrian - Fandom
Genre: A/U emma swan a young show jumper, alice doesnt understand why she was invited to a college, equestrian college which you have to be invited to be aloud to attented, katherine is a dressage rider, regina mills a event rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Adventures/pseuds/SwanQueen_Adventures
Summary: Four talented riders are invited to an equestrian college. The college cannot be applied for; each rider is there though talent. Bullies soon get ironed out, the black sheep shows how to rules the show circuit, and love forms in unlikely places





	1. Riders wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first time posting online and would love your advice. This is a horse theme story. I'm currently away at uni and my best friend realised I've been struggling with a lot of things going on, so Swanqueen_Fairytale who also has stories on here, suggested I posted my stories online so you guys can help me improve and help with the stories instead of me giving up half way though a story.

Nestled in some part of the Devon countryside, there’s an Equestrian college tucked away on a private estate. This is the college that only the best riders attend. Students cannot apply for this college; they are invited though a letter in the post. The only way students can get into this college is to have a name for themselves in a set discipline. 

The Pullen Estate was known for its luxurious stables and the greenest pastures but also for owning half of the Jurassic Coast, which allowed for endless beach rides with no fears of being intruded on by dogs or people because it was private, with only the college allowed to use it. 

The Pullenss were well known for their equestrian abilities across all levels. Due to this fame they bought the estate after it had been abandoned and built it back from the rubble. Once functioning again, they felt like they could give back to all kinds of riders, ones who couldn’t afford their own horses and the ones who had many but all needed to see there was a long way to go before they could improve. 

The college was made to break down social barriers and intermingle all classes of life. At the college no one was any better than anyone else and if the students decided they were, they needed to be shown how and why they were all good enough to be at the college. The staff were trained to notice a change in the behaviour of student and horses.Each tutor was selected just as the students were, meaning the Pullens always had the advantage over teaching, and they wanted the college to feel like home for the students as well as the staff. Student shared accommodation with four students to each room. Most of the students were girls but the odd boy would be selected too.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma Swan was a 16 year old show jumper who, with her horse Baelfire, could speed round any course. With Emma’s quick thinking and Baelfire’s tight turning, they always came home with the ribbons. Showjumping to Emma was fun but she never thought of making a career out of it. Until she received her letter inviting her to the college, along with information packs that needed to be filled in for both her and Baelfire. The horse pack was last to be filled in. 

Horse Information pack  
Horse name: Baelfire  
Horse breed: Irish Sports Horse  
Horse height: 15.3hh  
Shod/Unshod: shod on the front  
Colour: Chestnut Markings: White blaze, one white sock  
Competition level: BSJA to Fox hunter, lunges, very little ground work will hack alone if pushed. 

Emma had packed everything she needed the night before. She just had to get to the yard and pack everything she would need for Baelfire. They needed to be gone from the yard at twelve to make the journey to the college for the six thirty deadline of the yard. Emma laid in bed thinking about where this journey was going to take her and how she was going to fit in to the college not knowing anyone. Her dad assured her everyone would be in the same position as her which helped.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun beamed though the window of Katherine’s bedroom. Being at the top of the building her room was the first to come alive with sun beams, stirring from her slumber. The brunette looked at her clock: six forty-five. Sitting up in bed Katherine could hear movement from downstairs meaning it was time to get active.

Jumping from her bed, she headed to the bathroom attached to her room, “maybe a shower would wake me” the brunette thought, turning the tap to the shower. As the room filled with steam the brunette slipped into the shower. It was going long day. 

After ten minutes in the shower the brunette appeared wrapped in a full dressing gown towel allowing her hair to fall down her back. After quickly wrapping her hair into another towel she decided on her outfit for the journey to the college, Jean styled jodhpurs, a checked shirt and her evil panda long sock. Quickly she changed into the outfit and began on the chore of her hair. Once it was released from the towel, she applied oil to try and control the frizz. Finding the comb she had left out of her bag, she began to brush the mess that dropped from her shoulders, working from the top to the bottom she quickly got rid of the mess, French braiding it so it was out the way during the travel. 

After packing everything that she was taking with her into her mum’s BMW X1 they made their way to the yard to both pack and load Donna Summer, or Siri to those who new her, for the move to the college to begin a new adventure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Regina Mills had been ready for the move to college two weeks after her invitation for herself and Mr Hyde had arrived. Her bags were packed and double checked, and tucked away in her dad’s Merc. Regina need to wait for Hyde’s massage to finish before she could prep him for travel, so to make herself useful she checked that everything he would need was packed into the portable tack locker and wooden trunk that her dad had commissioned for her. 

Three white numnahs and two sets of spurs were added to her ever growing list for Mr Hyde. His saddle and bridle were sponsored by Fairfax which was the top of the range, with a medium size plastic container at the bottom of the locker filled will an assortment of bits for different occasions  
Mr Hyde travelled often, Regina bandaged his legs and then applied his travel boots. The rug was brand new, the mess rug was used to keep him cool in the lorry that he would travel to the college, and Regina’s father had bought it for her to travel to events across the country. Mr Hyde was known for being generally quiet until he got to the cross country course then he would turn into a demon. People often said it was like a different horse, Regina said he had a split personality. 

Once Hyde was loaded into the lorry, Regina’s groom who travelled with her set off to the college. Regina returned to her father’s car to do the same. The next time she would see Hyde it would be in their new home, slowly Regina began to get nervous as she began her travels. \-----------------------------------------------------------  
Alice couldn’t believe she had received an invite to the college. She wasn’t special or talented like the people she was going to be living with. She didn’t have an expensive horse she just had her best friend. Spice was a coloured cob who cost her mum £50 from the kill pen. She fell in love with the 6 month old colt three years ago. But within the 6 months of Spice’s ridden career he had qualified for every coloured cob class imaginable. 

The Pullens had sent a trailer to collect Spice as Alice didn’t have transport and would often travel with friends to shows. Kelly Pullen had come to collect Spice for the journey to college. When she arrived at Alice’s yard which was a large grass paddock at the back of her house, and a wooden shed that someone had changed to a stable. Alice felt so embarrassed. 

Kelly introduced herself when Alice explained she had to load quickly so she could take the train, she offered to transport both Alice and Spice to the college which the young girl kindly accepted, Spice was all ready to travel. He had been bathed the day before, both his mane and tail were plaited and his legs we bandaged in blue and black colours. 

Alice loaded Spice on the first attempt into the trailer, the cob wore a Hogwarts themed head collar that her mum saved as a present for her getting into the college. After loading both Spice’s luggage and her own, Kelly gave the girl a moment to bid farewell to her mum before the trip to the college. After the farewells Alice hoped into the Mitsubishi Shotgun. Speaking to Kelly, the young girl already began to feel at ease with moving away from the comfort of home.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I have a few chapters already written which allows me to post them quite quickly. This also gives me a break from my University work but posts will become more irregular as I get closer to where I have written at the moment, and as my uni workload grows bigger too. But don't worry, plenty more chapters to go yet, so who says we finally let the girls arrive? :)

Regina was first to arrive at the college, driving through the big stone and iron gate, the Oakley wagon rumbled down to the yard. Regina’s dad quickly followed behind. An older gentleman was stood waiting to welcome students and it looked like Regina was the first to arrive on the yard. 

Regina’s groom, Daniel, parked the lorry into the car park, making sure he had enough room to get the wagon out when it was time to leave. The young man quickly jumped into action, checking that Mr Hyde had travelled as well as he usually did, whilst Regina spoke to the gentleman to find out more about the yard. 

“Hello young lady, can I ask both your name and that of your horse’s please?” the older gentleman asked. 

“Hello, my name is Regina Mills and my horse is Mr Hyde,” she replied to the gentleman. 

“Oh yes, Miss Mills, you’re in stable number three. Please check that everything is ready for you. We would like you to be unpacked as quickly as you can, allowing parents to be gone as quickly as possible. We like you to take care of your own responsibilities so your groom must go too,” the older gentlemen replied. 

“But where will I stay? Can I see my room please?” Regina asked. 

“You’re in apartment number one,” he said, pointing to the rooms above the stables. “But all will become clear soon enough. Mr Hyde comes first however and I think he has been in the lorry long enough.” The gentleman gestured toward her lorry.   
\---------------------------------------------------  
Katherine arrive at the same time as Emma and she followed the trailer down to the yard. They too could see the gentlemen waiting for arrivals at the head of the yard. The yard seemed to be busy now that the day began to draw out, people excited to be there. The girls approached the gentleman while their family checked their horses after travel. 

“Hello ladies, one at a time I would like your names and that of your horses,” the gentleman asked. Emma gestured to the girl she hadn’t met to go first.   
“Hello I’m Katherine Mundy and my horse is Donna Summer” the tall brunette replied.

“Hello Miss Mundy, you’re in stable four. Once your horse is settled can you please unpack so your family to leave as soon as they can please,” he said as he turned to the blond for the same information. 

“My name is Emma Swan and my horse is Baelfire,” she replied.

“Hello Miss Swan, you’re in stable two. The same applies to you as Miss Mundy,” the gentleman said

“Please call me Emma, and thank you for your help,” the blond replied, gaining a smile from the old man. 

Both ladies unloaded their horses. Once they stabled their horses, they quickly unpacked and waved good-bye to families. The tack room has spaces for each person to store their horse’s equipment. 

Katherine’s tack space was clear so she could set up everything in the corner of the room. Emma, however, had a massive trunk in her space, she was guessing from stable number three, so she pushed it out the ways so she could set up her drawers for her first aid kit, boots and other accessories that she had brought with her.   
\------------------------------------------------  
It was starting to get dark when Alice arrived, Kelly didn’t bother pulling into the car park she went straight to the top of the yard, and there was nobody to be seen. Kelly went to the office to notify them that Alice was here and that traffic was horrendous. 

Kelly showed Alice to the stable where Spice would stay, his bed was already made, a big straw bank that she knew he would love and a massive pile of haylage in the corner. Kelly showed her the tack room and hay barn and where everything could be found along with the tool shed. Alice noticed that Spice was the only cob at the college. 

Spice started to bang his hooves because the trailer had stopped. Alice quickly unloaded the cob and walked him around at the top of the yard, allowing him to eat some grass quietly. Kelly offered to un- bandage the cob while he was grazing which Alice kindly accepted. After he was un-bandage Alice realised the mountains of hair hiding within the mane and tail of the cob, his mane was level with his knee and his face was hidden behind a trio of colours. 

After Spice was bedded down and his equipment put away Kelly escorted Alice to her room where she would be staying, Kelly explained on the way to college that she would be sharing with three other girls named, Regina, Katherine and Emma. Kelly also explained that earphones and music help to give some true alone time as she opened the door to the apartment.  
\--------------------------------------------------   
Once Kelly had shown Alice to her room, the last bed was available next to a medium size blond girl, across from the two brunettes. Alice was in the bedroom by herself unpacking when the blond bounded though the door to introduce herself. 

“Hey, I’m Emma. Could you use a hand or someone to talk to while you’re unpacking?” Emma asked.

“I’m Alice and a conversation would be nice thank you,” Alice replied while hanging her jumpers in the wardrobe.

“So you arrived late, which stable you in?” Emma asked trying to get more information about the girl. 

“Erm I’m in number one” Alice replied 

“Aww cool next to me, we can be friends if you like, I don’t really know anybody and I quite like you, you’re not like those two in there.” Emma made a gesture pointing to the girls in the living room, which made Alice laugh. 

“I’d like that, I don’t really know anyone here and I very much doubt I’ll fit in,” Alice replied, throwing her rucksack underneath her bed. Alice and Emma sat across from each other talking about why they thought they were invited to college and Emma showed Alice how her mum had stitched all her champion sashes together to make a quilt for her to bring to college. 

When the other two girls came into the room they seemed quite as pally as the two blonds were. Emma changed for bed whist Alice gabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom when Regina called out. “You can hurry up in the bathroom as well. Some of us have a routine to keep in place.” Alice didn’t respond but she didn’t have too.

“SHUT UP Mills. She can be as long as she wants to be, now back off!!” Emma stated. Alice quickly made her way into the bathroom leaving the three girls to argue it out, the noise of shower drowned them out anyway. After having a shower and returning to the room, Alice allowed Emma to braid her hair which was a first for the girl. 

Just as Emma finished the braid Regina re-appeared from the bathroom. Katherine was asleep and Regina was sat in bed but she wouldn’t take her eyes off the two blonds, which made Alice really unconformable. Emma notice and began to ask Regina what her problem was. 

“You lost something?” Emma asked the brunette.

“NO just trying to figure out why you would want to be friends with her?” Regina replied looking in the direction of Alice. 

“Because I want to and she has more kindness in her big toe than you do in your whole body,” which encouraged Alice to laugh, the girl who was defending her hardly knew her. 

“You can take the girl out the farm but you can’t take the farm out the girl. Nobody’s even heard of her,” Regina snapped.

“Nobody but the Pullens needs to have heard of her. And do you know what, Regina? At least Alice hasn’t bought her way into the sport. She here though talent, unlike you. Daddy goes and buys you an already trained horse that you just sit on and kick, you pampered princess. I do read the magazines you know, now shut up and leave us alone. We are a bit funny about who we talk too,” Emma snapped back at the brunette. 

Everything went quite so the girls got settled and within half an hour everyone was a sleep.


	3. Daily routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys sorry this update is late, I'm trying to do assignment along side this story but i would have to say 80% of my attention has been on the story, so I'm now getting very close to the dead line of my assignment. hope you enjoy the up date

Alice was the first awake she didn’t need an alarm to know that it was 6:30am, for the last 3 year that was the time she saw every morning weather it was Christmas or birthday, Spice came first. Alice didn’t know what she could or couldn’t wear so chucking on a pair of black skinny jeans and a checked shirt, knee high socks, and her black leather paddock boots and made her way to her best friend.   
The yard was empty, nobody to be seen Alice looked over the door to see Spice laid down in the straw asleep, she quickly snapped a picture and made her way to the feed room to make spice his breakfast:

1 x scoop of chop 

1x scoop of bailey outshine 

1 x scoop of bran 

3 polo mints 

Spice was looking out over his door when Alice returned, waiting on time for his breakfast, Alice put her head phone in, and Spice’s breakfast into the corner so she could much out around him, Perfect Illusion Blasted though her headphone while spice munched his breakfast, once he had finished he did his puppy dog trick of following Alice round the stable whiles she mucked out.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Emma woke to her alarm, she had a morning plan of shower then to the horse, but Regina Mills had other ideas, Emma changed and made her way down to the yard noticing that Alice wasn’t in the apartment and neither was Katherine so they two must be at the yard. 

Emma noticed that the first stable door was open meaning Alice was out, Emma stood Baelfire in spice empty stable whiles she quickly mucked out her stable, Emma played Million reason by Lady Gaga though her phone, just as Regina arrived on the yard Emma was moving her horse back into his freshly made bed. Regina seemed to take forever mucking her horse out, which didn’t go un-noticed eventually Katherine went to help her so they could go riding together. 

Alice return riding spice in just his bridle as the two brunette were just heading out to ride, Emma couldn’t help but tell Alice what had just happened and how Katherine had to help her muck out, Emma complemented how Alice kept Spice traditional and how much work she must have put in for him to be able to be ridden in just a bridle.   
“Emma if I’m honest I don’t know why I’m here, I’m not talented, I just put a lot of hard work into spice, and he gives me a lot in return” Alice told Emma questioning herself as she return Spice to his stable. 

“Alice we are all here for a reason and that includes you, I don’t care that Spice is different to every horse on this yard, that what make you different. He is you other half the same a baelfire is mine. He proud of you and I’m sure your proud of him” Emma spoke as she hung over the stable door. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Emma were in Spice stable when the two brunette came back to the yard, the Pullen’s had an announcement to make so everyone had to be back on the yard by 10 so they could hear it, the first day and everyone wanted to be punctual so everyone waited for the announcement. Sara was to make the announcement as she was the head of the riding department.

Sara walked out the office which was connected to Spice’s stable, everybody went quite waiting for what was to come, Emma patted Alice on her shoulder to get her to stop brushing Spice’s feathers. 

“Today you’re riding groups will be decided, once you are in these groups that is where you will stay for the rest of the year, there will be no changing or switching of groups. There will be little class work as we try to do everything on the yard but we will keep everyone informed of where your lesion will take place. Do I make myself clear” Sara shouted filling the whole yard. 

“Yes perfectly” Replied the hole yard before the mumbles started. Everyone went back to their action before Sara called everyone to a salute. Emma and Alice finished Spice and baelfire care sheets, returned them to the office and then headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast, as both girls seem to like to eat late.


	4. Groups Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys   
> sorry this update is late, I've been re-reading it seeing if i could make and changes to improve it, so here it is :)

It was about half past twelve when the two girls returned to the apartment and it was quite, Emma desperately wanted a shower, and whiles the bathroom was empty she took advantage, Alice was laid on her bed writing a letter home to her mum who couldn’t use a mobile, when Katherine stormed into the room. 

“Hey you okay?” Alice asked 

“No I’m not, tomorrow she does her own horse, I’m not going to muck it out every day and groom it whiles she stand and watches me do it, she’s been here a day and a half and other than riding Mr Hyde I don’t think she’s done one thing for him ” Katherine snapped 

“Maybe she doesn’t know how too, if Emma right her dad hired help to do everything for her, maybe ask her if she want you to show her how to do these thing, maybe it would calm the frustration if you can see her try” Alice replied trying to get Katherine to see it from a different angel. 

“Thanks Alice, fancy a hack tomorrow you, me and Emma. Be nice to see what the grounds of the estate is like” Katherine asked. 

“I’ll ask Emma and let you know and it also depend what happening with lesion tomorrow as I can’t really ask Spice for too much straight away” Alice smiles finally felling like she was making friend.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The yard seemed to come alive, the windows to the apartment were open, Katherine check from the window and could see everyone crowding the office door, “Must be the list” as she made her way to see which group she would be in.   
Alice banged on the bathroom door and waited for Emma to make a sound hearing a light “yeah coming” from behind the door, “the list is up Emma I’ll wait for you if you like, we can go check together”. She heard the shower stop about five minutes passed when Emma emerged complete dressed and hair done. 

“Come on then let’s go see the damage” Emma gestured 

As they made their way to the yard Alice couldn’t help but think about how good riding lesion were going to be here both for her and Spice but she hoped she was in the same group as Emma, she wanted so bad to stay as long as she could with the blond because she didn’t know anyone else on the yard. She had started to talk to Katherine more but only when Regina wasn’t in the room.

Alice felt like she was form a different planet she was on a yard that was filled with posh dressage horses and springy show jumper. Then there was her with spice which I guess fitted she didn’t fit in so why should her horse. 

The list had four groups, then as both blonds join the crowd Katherine went to join Regina, most of the students were taking pictures on their phone of times off their ridden lesion. Theory lesion were all taught together, as the girls reached the list the four of them arrived at the list as the same time when Alice heart sank and Regina went to a massive hissy fit. 

Group One:  
Regina Mills – Mr Hyde  
Katherine Mundy- Donna Summer   
Killian Jones – Jolly Rodger  
Alice Amys – Spice 

Group Two:  
Emma Swan – Baelfire   
David Nolan – Prince   
Ruby Red – Wolfie   
Neal Gold – Rumple 

The girls stopped reading when they had found there name, Emma seem happy to be in the group she was allocated she had spoken to most of the people on the yard at this point, Emma had been labelled chatty within the first day at being at the college, she knew everyone name after she decided to introduce herself to everyone. Her friend however very rarely ventured far from Spice’s stable keeping her head down, now Alice was worried without Emma in her ridden lesion she was left alone with Regina Mills.   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Regina was angry why was she in the group with the cob and not to mention the girl who was weird, Regina walked round as if she had always been on the yard and that it was where she belonged but without Daniel she was like a beginner in the stable. Katherine shadowed her most of the day to make sure she did muck Mr Hyde out and not leave him deep littered after the conversation with the blond this morning. 

“I honestly cannot believe we have been put with her, she is like us Katherine how are you not concerned she’s going to hold us back?” Regina asked   
“Regina have you actually ever seen her ride, because I haven’t and until she gives me concern to think she’s holding me back, she’s welcome in the group” Katherine answer with a slight roll in her eye. 

The girls hardly spoke for the rest of the night, after tea Emma and Alice were watching a horror movie in the living area of the apartment which didn’t go to well with Regina when she asked them to change the channel, upon the girl’s refusal to do so she sent the rest of the night bedroom with Katherine trickling though both area to check every one was still getting along. 

When the blonds check the clock once the film had finished it surprised them to see it was 12.45pm, both girls retreated to the bedroom to find both brunettes sound asleep, Katherine talking in her sleep which had both girls laughing under their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guys what do you think ?? I have the next chapter ready to post so i hoping to post that tomorrow, that when the real fun starts with the girls doing what equine girls do best :) cat fight


	5. Equestrian Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys, uni had me snowed under with work and a bit of writers block kept me from writing any more, here's to hoping it goes so i can write a new chapter.

Alice and Emma were both getting ready for their hack when the brunette’s appeared in the yard, Alice had mentioned to Emma that Katherine had asked about hacking out with them, and both girls agreed it would give them time to get to know her alone without Regina stuck to her hip. Emma wondered to Katherine’s stable were the two girls were stood. 

“Alice and I are heading out on a hack before lesion start if you’re up for it? I know you and Alice don’t ride till five so were going to give the horse a leg stretch, you coming?” Emma asked only keeping eye contact with Katherine, she was fully awarded Regina was stood there but the invite wasn’t extended.

Katherine agreed to join the two girls on the hack around the estate and it would be a nice time to get to know her roommate without Regina stopping natural conversation, Katherine also told the girls that Siri was quite sharp on a hack in a new place, not wanting to upset the girls if anything happened because of something invisible like a ghost in the bushes only her horse could see, but both girls were fine with it and just seemed to laugh at the idea of a ghost in the bushes.

As the girls were ready to leave, they were reminded that Hi-viz would be needed as the daylight hadn’t quite broken through the darkness by Kelly who also requested they were back before lesson started , Emma and Katherine were mounted and ready to go, when Regina joins the group with Mr Hyde clearly ready to go out on a with the girls in her bright pink fluorescent jacket, Emma could feel herself slightly annoyed at the brunette who hadn’t be asked but she couldn’t say anything seeing Kelly observing from the fence, looking back to Alice she couldn’t help but stare at her from above. 

“Actually guys I’m going to miss this one and come next time, I’ll take Spice for a leg stretch in the arena, you go ahead” Alice spoke looking down at the floor   
“Alice are you sure?” Emma snapped before Katherine could get her words out, slowly she could feel how annoyed she was becoming.  
“Yeah I’m sure, I’ll see you guys when you get back” Alice answered watching as her friend left the yard staring back to see if the girl would join them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Spice nudge the girl back to the real world showing just how young the horse was. He hadn’t learned how to stand still for more than five minutes, Alice chucked the reins over the colours head, using the old stone mounting block Alice was quick sat on the bare back of her tri-colored cob heading to the large arena. 

For a while Alice just walked and trotted around the large arena, never losing her position, Alice also knew she had never jumped spice before, but saw a chance with a small cross pole that had been left in the arena. Alice knew that riding with earphone in was allowed but did so anyway, she needed to be alone with her thoughts, as defying gravity rang through her ears, she noticed not many people on the yard rode without a saddle, only when they were giving their horse a leg stretch, but here Alice and Spice like to ride without.   
Alice didn’t notice that there were people stood watching from the fence, she just knew when people like snotty nose Regina Mills looked down at her, Spice would pick her confidence up off the floor and put a smile on her face, Alice trotted the young cob over his first jump with him only having leap over it, Alice couldn’t help but be proud of the young cob taking everything she asked her so easy, letting the young horse walk without her holding her reins she didn’t realise people from the yard were watching, looking up Alice couldn’t help but go a little red until she saw Kelly stood at the fence to she knew she was in trouble. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Emma was quite all round the hack, all she wanted to do was tell her that she wasn’t any better than her friend and that she should stop bullying her in a way that played on the shy girls emotions, Emma couldn’t see the girls being friends, she was too different Alice had worked hard to get to the college Regina had it handed to her on a plate, was all Emma could keep thinking in her head. 

Baelfire reacted as soon as Emma picked the reins up, Emma to a matter of seconds to lick her speedy pony into gallop, she didn’t even warn the two girls which left them utterly shock when Emma flow past them, Mr Hyde spooked sideways causing Regina to fall off landing into a muddle puddle in her bright white jodhpurs, Emma couldn’t help but laugh, she carried on and headed back to the yard knowing the two girls were fine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Emma had been at the yard about five minutes when Regina and Katherine returned, Emma hadn’t realised that the posh princess had split her lip when she fell and she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, that would quickly change to a rather heated debate which didn’t go un-notice.

“What do you think you were playing at? You could have killed us” Regina snapped grabbing hold of the blonde arm. 

“What am I playing at? You shouldn’t just invite yourself to other people plans your majesty” Emma snarled back shoving the brunette backwards

“I was invited, but your behaviour was dangerous out there” The brunette crossing her arms, the holding yard starting to look 

“NO, you wasn’t it was supposed to be the three of us, as, In Katherine, Alice and I, not you but yet again posh princess had to push someone out didn’t she” Emma snarled

“Well does that give you the right to charge past me coursing me to fall” Regina returned

“If you had been watching and prepared you would have known, you make Alice feel like she doesn’t belong here, you make her feel like nothing and why because she worked hard to get here, but you daddy buy you the perfect horse that you sit on and a groom to do everything else, if anyone doesn’t belong here it's you” the blond screamed, neither one of the girls realising that the scream had caught Kelly’s attention, or that Alice was sobbing into Katherine's shoulder thinking this was all her fault 

“Emma and Regina my office now” Kelly shouted across the yard from the office doorway, “Alice and Katherine don’t go anywhere” she spoke dropping the harsh tone to her voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Inside the office the young teenagers knew they were in trouble, they had overstepped the mark, they had managed to get the one person who they thought were level headed angry, both girls eyes never left the floor, both waiting for what they hoped would be a light telling off. 

“What the hell is wrong with you two, I have never seen anything like what I have just seen happen in the yard, Regina explain now” Kelly voice hard and searching for answers, Emma just rolled her eyes

“That idiot” the brunette shouted “She nearly killed me, we were out on a hack Emma, Katherine and I. she galloped straight passed Mr Hyde without warning I ended up on the floor with a split lip” Regina accepting the tissue been handed to her. 

“Emma is that true” Kelly looking to the blond whose eyes were still glued to the floor. 

“Well kind of” Emma replied 

“Well what’s your version of events then Emma” Kelly looking for the girl to answer

“Regina wasn’t even meant to come on the hack but she just invites herself to everything, Alice was support to come with spice, but her majesty has to have everything her way, she always pushing Alice out, and why because she got a cob, at least her dad didn’t just go out and buy the pre-made thing” the blond turning red in the face   
“Emma that’s enough” Kelly answered 

“ NO its not she a bully but worst of all she has money so thinks it’s acceptable, do you know what Alice stays up all night worrying about what her majesty going to do or say to her tomorrow, the difference is Regina, Alice belongs here though talent, you bought your way in, if you were to ride spice you’d be shown for what you really are, but Alice if she got on Mr Hyde you would she talent” the blond shout as she left the office slamming the door on the way out, looking for her friend she had last seen crying.  
Emma hadn’t noticed the tear rolling down Regina's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Guys  
> I have one chapter left to post and i'm starting to write more chapters, Swan queen will happen people just taking some time, please leave a comment and tell me how you think i should fix the problem between Emma and Regina.


	6. White Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's only a short chapter, got a lot of things going on and finding time to write is getting hard too. also a little write block on how to fix thing 2 more chapter and we finally get swanqueen, stay with me, guys :)

Emma found Alice sat with Katherine in the hay barn, the emotional girl had stopped crying but was talking to Katherine about how bad she felt for Regina, Emma seemed shocked that her friend felt bad for the girl who had done nothing but upset her for the first week they were there. 

“Em calm down, I feel for Regina, do you want to know why? Because she doesn’t have the bond with her horse that we have, I’m sure if I could afford someone to pay someone to muck out for me I would do it, but then I wouldn’t have what I have with Spice, maybe she just need to forget that she can afford to be able to pay someone to do it for her and just learn to have a laugh,” Alice looked waiting for Emma to reply “can you imagine the pressure she must be under at home to achieve and to win, it’s not fun for her anymore like it is for us” this time Emma jumped down from the hay bale hugging her friend before leaving. 

“Where are you going?” Alice shouted after Emma 

“I’ve just had an idea, I might know how to fix this” Emma shouted back the reply 

“Her thinking that dangerous” Katherine replied under her breath as they both stood and watched their friend head for the equine office. 

Emma burst through the office door, and to her surprise found Regina in tears, guilt is all the blond could feel, Regina didn’t have many friends at the college maybe that’s all the brunette wanted was a friend and Emma hadn’t noticed until that moment in the office that Regina was lonely. 

“If you have come to have another go, you can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine” Regina snapped through her sobs.

“Regina, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have galloped passed you or said those things, I think we both need to look at this situation and take something away from it, the horrible things I said were in anger and I didn’t mean them I’m here to fly the flag of truce” Emma explain as she moved her arm as if she had a flag. 

“Thank you, and Emma I didn’t mean to make Alice feel like she wasn’t good enough to be here, I see her with Spice and it makes me realise that all this time I could have had that and I let my groom take care of Mr Hyde I guess I was envious” 

“I get that, I’m here with an idea if you’re up for it? A plan to get to know our little group better?” Emma suggested as Kelly sat there with a smile on her face. “ How about for the next week you ride spice and Alice rides Mr Hyde, we will all chip in and help you with stale duties until you get quicker but you have to put the effort into” Emma explained. 

“If that all okay with everyone else then yes I’m up for that, who knows we might end up friends afterwards,,,” Regina said wiping away her tears. 

“Come on the, Let's go and tell the others” offering Regina her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the patience guys, I hope that now it's getting closer to Xmas ill be able to post more


	7. Shocking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think guys for my first story I may make this one a 10 chapter fanfic meaning only 3 chapters left, but I'm not sure yet, I would like your feedback though.

It was a shock to everyone on the yard as Emma left the office with Regina in hand, the pair had only been at each other’s throat’s about an hour earlier, Emma friends were still in the hay barn talking about how all they wanted to be friends. Emma walked around the barn door to the two girls sat on the hay bale where she had left them. 

“Guys we are starting a fresh, Katherine Alice I’d like to introduce the very talented Regina Mills” causing Regina to go red in the face as Emma pushed her forward to the attention of the girls, both girls jumped off the hay bale and took it in turn to embrace the new member of their circle. Once they broke Regina began to talk. 

“Alice I’m truly sorry for how I have treated not only you but also about the nasty things I have said about Spice, if it’s okay with you no actually all of you” she said looking at the three girls stood together “ I’d like a chance to make amends for being horrible to you all” Regina spoke. 

“Of course you can silly, we want to get to know you, but the real you” Katherine answered   
“It’s as much my fault as it is your Regina, I haven’t fit in anywhere so why should I here, you see how about us all chip in for Pizza and have a movie night in the apartment, Regina you choose the Movie if you like?” Alice answered. 

“How about Calamity Jane” Regina suggested

“That a date” Emma spoke, which course the group to laugh. 

Later in the apartment the group followed the idea set out earlier in the day, the girls suddenly all felt at ease with each other, as they all enjoyed their pizza, the film played in the background as the girls talked about how they came to ride horses and how strangely they were glad they had met and started again. 

As the girls woke in the apartment environment had changed, a sense of peace, they all sat to eat breakfast before heading to the yard, Emma couldn’t help but smile at the two girls who walked ahead of her laughing a small smile came across her face and didn’t go unnoticed.

“What you got that silly smile on your face for?” Katherine asked Emma. 

“I don’t get why Alice doesn’t see what we do, I mean look at us we are getting along and it's down to her, I mean look at them” (pointing to Alice and Regina) “ there more alike then I thought, I don’t know I just feel strange” Emma confided in Katherine as she spoke. 

“Jesus Swan calm down your blushing” Katherine laugh. 

As the girls went around the daily routeing off owning a horse, the yard buzzed. Each looking after their own horses, Regina hovered between each stable as the girls agreed to help her get back to basics, after keeping their word each prepared to ride. 

“Regina I’ve got an idea, would you like to ride Spice?” Alice asked the shocked brunette.

“Are you sure, he your pride and joy would you really let me ride him?” Regina asked. 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you too, he still a baby but if you’re up for it?” Alice replied 

“Well only if you will ride Mr Hyde” Regina negotiated

“Sure” Alice Replied “But I don’t think I can ride him as well as you” 

“Shut up and get on blondie” Emma piped up. 

“Fine I will but only if you and Katherine swap to?” Alice chuckled 

“Fine” both girls replied as all four girls changed horses 

Each of the young women mounted the now strange horse, each nervous. All the girls started to have a laugh on the horses in the outdoor arena, even the tutors had noticed. 

“Look at this Kelly” Sarah shouted “You’re not going to believe it” as Kelly walked to the fence the tutors watched for a while until Emma noticed and asked if they would mind coming in and taking a photo of the girls on Emma camera. All the girls had more than enough photos to be content with and more riders had joined them in the arena when suddenly Killian’s horse Jolly bolted causing him to fall but none of the girls had noticed. 

“Regina” Emma screamed 

Katherine, Emma and Alice all rushed to the side of Regina throwing their reins at Sarah who was stood in shock, Alice went to Spice laid in the floor whiles the other two joined Regina just centimetres from where he laid. 

“Anne can you get to the outdoor arena we have a code red, we need an ambulance and a vet calling” Kelly calmly spoke over the radio 

“Got you on my way” the voice replied. 

“Emma” Regina gasped “Spice”

“He’s ok, Alice has got him lie still” Emma spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks

“I’m sorry” Regina spoke as her eyes began to close 

“Regina open your eyes, Regina” Emma screamed as Katherine hugged her tightly 

“The ambulance will be here soon, she will be okay” Kelly spoke to the girls when Anne appeared she pointed in the direction of Alice who was in tears with her horse head in her lap, the horse shallowly breathing as Anne started to remove tack. 

“Regina stay with me, I think,,,, I think I love you” Emma whispered in the limp girl’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, hey guys you can also find me across on instagram too, just search Swanqueen_Adventourers


	8. Broken Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long time between upload guys life kindof got in the way, well only two more chapters to go till its over!

Hours seemed to mix into days but Emma never left Regina side whiles she laid in the hospital bed, Regina hadn’t woken since her fall, the Drs told Emma that it was normal, it was the body way of healing its self. Regina’s family had been called but they were out of the country, Katherine took care of balefire whilst Emma stayed beside her friend.

Nobody had heard from Alice, Spice had been rushed to the equine hospital down the road from the college, she knew that it was an accident but felt like it was her fault that Regina had ended up in the hospital, spice was all she need to concentrate on, the vet had told her that the next 48 hours would determine his choice and that it was down to spice to want to fight to live. 

Weeks soon passed little was done in the way of college work between the four girls, but the college didn’t seem to mind. They just wanted the girls to know they had support if needed. Spice had arrived back at college but was under constant visitation by the vet. 

It turned out that when Jolly, Killian’s horse had crashed into spice that he had broken Spice’s front leg along with a couple of ribs too. The morning Spice returned to college Katherine had everything ready, a deep straw bed that the vet had order along with a big hay net filled with haylage, Katherine had also found out the cob light weight stable fleece due to a bitter wind blowing in from the sea. 

“Jesus you look like shit” Katherine joked, know that Alice hadn’t left the vet whilst Spice was ill, sleeping on a fishing bed provided by a member of staff. 

“A Stable isn’t the best place to sleep for six weeks, my backs killing” Alice tried to laugh.

“Come on let’s get him settled and then we will get sorted for the hospital, Regina awake now and want to see us if you’re up for it?” the brunette asked 

“I’ll sort Spice and have a shower then can I see? I’ve got so much to do here before I can unload him, his bed his feed” Alice couldn’t carry on because Katherine cut her off 

“I’ve done it, his bed is done, his hard feed is made and his hay net is hung ready for him, Kelly told me you were coming home today so I chipped in and got everything ready” Katherine explained whilst Alice hugged her tight. 

Unloading spice had to be done with great care, the horse’s ribs had healed but his leg was still on the mend, whilst leading him off the lorry Alice noticed that Killian was watching with a slight smile on his face to see the cob return to the yard, spice’s leg was still bandaged and would need to be for another two weeks but the vet had sent an email to college about how the cob would need to care for in the following weeks. Spice seemed happy to be back at the college tucking straight into his hay net. Just as if he had never left.

Kelly drove the two girls to the hospital so they could be with Emma and Regina, Alice couldn’t help but feel that it should have been her. Regina was sat up in bed with Emma sat at the bottom of the bed.

“Hey is it safe” Katherine called

“How long does it take for you two to get her” Emma giggled back 

“Hey Alice how’s Spice, seem,conversation” Regina asked quietly

“He will be okay, what about conversation seems to become awkward in the room. 

“You don’t know do you?” Regina asked, the other two girls quickly became quite as Alice continued to look at Regina 

“Emma, Katherine can I talk to Alice alone please?” Regina asked looking as Emma nodded in agreement, heading out of the room. “Alice they don’t think I’m going to be able to ride again, they’re hopeful that I’ll walk but I’m not sure about the riding part” Regina spoke with pain in her voice. 

“But you have to ride, that’s your lifeline. You’re going to ride again I know it, I don’t know what happened when you feel but I know one thing. I and Spice are behind you every step of the way” Alice trembled now with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“I’m going to see if Kelly will take me back to Spice so I can give him his injection, may I come back and see you tomorrow?” Alice asked. 

“Of course” came the reply.

Alice left the hospital room and explain to the two girls her plan of returning home, she walked slowly till she was out of there sight to which she sprung into a sprint out of the hospital, she couldn’t stay there not knowing that Regina may not ride again. Seeing Kelly truck she felt relieved jumping in the front seat the blond tried to hold her emotion together until Kelly spoke.   
“This wasn’t your fault” pulling the young girl into a hug at which point the tears being to flow


End file.
